


Inside School 4

by trulywicked



Series: TW's Great Big Storybook [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons, Ghost Hunters, Implied Possession, M/M, Oral Sex, SCARY SHIT PEOPLE I AM SERIOUS, Sasuke is a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his eagerness to investigate an old folktale from his childhood town, Sasuke brings his lover along for the ride. He may wind up regretting that far more than he ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside School 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SangoStar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SangoStar).



> I wrote this as a birthday gift in 2011 for a friend who requested that I write a NaruSasu ghost story based on the legend of School 4 in our hometown. Yes School 4, aka Annie Lytle Elementary, is a real place.

Naruto swallowed hard as he gazed up at the tall Grecian columns that graced the front of the building. Shadows crowded around those columns in the moonlight, the kind of shadows that could hide all sorts of things. Something poked him in the back and had him jumping up with a yelp. The wicked chuckle that came from behind him made him spin around and glare at his smirking best friend/boyfriend.

"Shut up Sasuke!"

"You're such a pussy Naruto. Nearly twenty eight and you still jump every time I con you into joining me on an investigation."

The blond pouted and half glared at the Uchiha. "I hate you. I really, really hate you. You _know_ I hate ghosts and ghost stories and what do you do? You blackmail me into coming with you on these ghost investigations."

Sasuke lifted a brow. "And your point?"

"Why me?! You have half a dozen professional contacts who do this stuff for a living but whenever you can you pull me in!"

The brunette stepped closer and pinched Naruto on the ass. "First because I don't like leaving you at home, the point of a boyfriend and lover is to be together with someone. Second, you hate ghosts but the ghosts _love_ you. The EVP and other evidence we get when you come on an investigation is pure gold. TAPS would kill to get you on one of their investigations."

Naruto scowled. "You mean you drag me to places you know I'll freak out in because it's a professional _benefit_?!"

Sasuke hummed as he bent to check some of his equipment. "Plus there's the sex. You after a scare is some of the best sex we have."

"When, exactly, was it that you sold your soul to Jaden?"

A dark brow rose. "I'd have to be a demon to sell my soul to the demon broker Naruto."

"Uh-huh, my point exactly. I hope, I really, really hope that one day you come across a ghost that scares the shit out of you bastard, literally." Naruto rolled his eyes when that didn't even get a scoff from his bastard. "Alright, so why this one?" He waved at the Greek styled facade of the school in front of them.

"Because I grew up hearing the stories about School Four and I always wanted to check it out. They're going to tear it down soon so this may be my last chance."

Naruto ran a hand over his face. "Only you bastard." He turned his attention back to the rundown building again. "They're really tearing it down?"

"Hn." Sasuke adjusted the lens on a camera.

"That's kind of a pity. I mean aside from the supposed to be _haunted_ aspect, it looks like a good building. Got good bones and that facade," he went into the structural rarity of people using Grecian themes for anything but official judicial buildings anymore.

Sasuke tuned Naruto out. He knew that the blond was only babbling about the architecture because he was nervous. Of course he probably really was a bit regretful about the building being destroyed since he was an architect but the main reason was to calm his nerves. Sasuke hadn't bothered to tell Naruto that there were no official reports of any deaths happening in the building simply because he liked it when Naruto was jumpy and on edge during his investigations. It made the occasional grope or ass pinch that much more rewarding when the blond jumped. Of course Sasuke doubted that any of the main stories of deaths were true except the boiler explosion and possibly some people dying in the fire that rendered the building unusable. Things as big as a principal and teacher fucking each other and then killing themselves in the principal's office or a janitor taking kids down to the basement and killing them would have been reported and have official documents. Of course the rituals that were rumored to have gone on to summon spirits and demons might also have something to them but Sasuke honestly wasn't hoping for much with this little trip.

He always approached an investigation with the mindset that the stories were made up and that there were logical explanations for any odd happenings. That was because that's most often how it turned out. The few investigations he'd conducted that had struck gold in paranormal terms were few and far between. That was another reason he liked having Naruto along. The blond would deny it until the cows came home but Sasuke was certain that his boyfriend was a sensitive. In places that weren't actually haunted Naruto tended to settle down fairly quickly, though he'd still jump if Sasuke deliberately did something to scare him, but in places that _did_ have spirits of some kind, Naruto stayed on edge and startled easily. Not to mention that Sasuke had been serious. If a ghost was around and Naruto showed up, EVP and photographic evidence was guaranteed. It was like the spirits knew Naruto could sense them and were trying to get his attention.

He finished checking his equipment and stood up. "Come on, let's get inside and get this all set up."

Naruto worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "I don't know Sasuke. I've got a weird feeling about this."

The Uchiha picked up a case of equipment. "You always say that."

Naruto reached out and snagged Sasuke's wrist. "I'm serious. I don't think we should go in there, not just us two. Can't you call Sui and Karin in at least?"

The brunette rolled his eyes though he was absolutely intrigued by Naruto's reaction. The blond usually whined loudly about how creepy a place was and drug his feet but this was new. Never had Naruto been so quietly insistent about a place before. "I've only been granted tonight for this by the city Naruto and Sui and Karin are in Hong Kong so no. Now put your big boy boxers on and let's do this."

Naruto scrambled after his lover, picking up the second case of equipment as he went. He really had a bad feeling about this and he wasn't about to let Sasuke go into that place alone. He swallowed as he stepped inside the front doors and paused behind Sasuke. It was dark and gloomy, graffiti covered the walls, the ceiling was falling in, and if Naruto wasn't mistaken rats scurried around in the dark corners.

"Okay. I'll set up the equipment in here and over in the Theater and stairwells. The second floor is too unstable to go up there so you go set up the equipment you've got in the basement." Sasuke started walking away.

"What?! Oh no. No no no no no. " Naruto caught Sasuke's arm for the second time. "No. I don't think we should separate."

The brunette frowned. "What?"

"This place just doesn't feel right. I know you think I'm just being a scaredy-cat but I...we need to stay together." The moonlight that came into the large area from the big windows caught the blue of Naruto's eyes and the plea in them.

Sasuke figured that his boyfriend's sensitive nature was just picking up actual ghosts, a pleasant surprise for Sasuke especially since it usually took thirty minutes or so for any ghosts to notice Naruto's presence, and the blond was over-reacting to the early crowding. He wasn't going to be a dick about Naruto's nerves though, he'd already pushed his lover far enough in regards to that. He reached up and tugged at the lobe of Naruto's ear. "Hey chill out okay? Remember what I've been telling you about ghosts for years? They don't have corporeal form so they can't hurt you. We really don't have the time to waste setting up everything together and the sooner we're set up the sooner we're finished. Would you rather me do the basement?"

Something, some stifled, primitive, protective part of Naruto's soul, screamed out a resounding no to that question. That something was violently opposed to Sasuke being anywhere near the basement alone. So Naruto shook his head. "No but...after we set up we'll stay together right?"

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke tapped Naruto on the shoulder with his compact LED flashlight. "Now get going."

Naruto squared his shoulders and ignored the oily waves of nausea in the pit of his stomach screaming at him to drag Sasuke out of there and never come back as he turned to head for the basement, his own flashlight large and heavy enough to crack open someone's head. He flinched as the entrance to the basement came into view. Someone had painted a pair of large light blue eyes that caught the light and seemed to glow over a big painted 'BEWARE' sign. "Oh yeah _that's_ not creepy at all. I have got to be crazy to be doing this." He ducked into the basement with the equipment case and shone the flashlight over the sandy bottomed area. "Who the hell puts a basement in Florida anyway?"

He grimaced as he saw graffiti of a fanged smiley face on one wall. There was another doorway and he could see some kind of mass in that room though he couldn't tell what it was yet beyond the fact that it was big and inanimate. It was chilly down here and he felt like something was watching him from the shadows and it sent a thin line of sweat trailing down his back. This place freaked him out even more than the lobby of this old building. He jolted as he saw something move from the corner of his eye and spun to shine the light in that direction, frowning when all he saw was a wall. "Okay. The sooner I'm outta here the better so let's just get this fraggin shit set up."

He knelt and opened the equipment case taking out a pair of cameras and microphones to set in the main room of the basement. It didn't take very long though he had to spin every once in a while when he heard something that sounded out of place or saw another flicker from the edges of his vision. Then he was stepping into the other room and staring at an old massive...thing. He could only assume it was a furnace or air conditioner of some sort since he really didn't want to take the time to study it, it didn't help that it had been painted to resemble a skull. He'd like to find the little fuckers who'd put the graffiti on everything and kick the shit out of them for deliberately trying to freak people out.

He wasted no time in taking out the last camera and microphone and started setting them up only to jump half a foot in the air and drop the camera when he felt something touch his shoulder. He spun and swallowed hard when once again he saw nothing in the room. He crouched carefully and picked up the camera, eyes darting around skittishly as he finished setting it up. As soon as he was done he booked it out of the second room into the first then paused as he saw Sasuke standing with his back to Naruto, looking at one of the camera set ups. "Hey. You finished setting up too?"

He frowned when the brunette didn't turn or reply and walked forward. "Look, I know you think my set ups suck but you made the choice to bring me along." Still nothing. Naruto stopped just behind the other man and raised a hand to grab the brunette's shoulder. "Hey did I piss you off somehow? Say something ba-" The word was strangled in his throat as the other man turned and rather than the velvet black eyes that Naruto loved so dearly he saw burning red eyes with no pupil and no whites. He took several steps back, his self-preservation instinct kicking in and telling him to get the hell out, when not-Sasuke smiled, showing a mouth full of sharp pointed teeth and lunged.

Naruto screamed, throwing his hands up as he tripped and fell on his ass. He curled into a protective position and prayed for something to save him.

\-------------------

Sasuke finished setting up his last camera in a stairway and smirked in satisfaction and was walking back towards the lobby when he heard a heart-stopping scream that could only belong to Naruto. He leaped over the last few steps and took off at a run towards the basement, his heart in his throat with fear. He knew that every now and again gangs tried to make this their hideout and he was terrified that tonight might be during one of those times and Naruto had run afoul of some violent gangbanger. He didn't even notice the painted eyes above the entryway to the basement as he ducked in and paused, shining his light over the room to see what had prompted the scream but all he saw was Naruto, curled up in fetal position, arms over his head and shaking in fear, the blond's flashlight on the floor shining on it's owner as if protecting him with the light.

The Uchiha rushed over and knelt next to his lover, putting a hand gently on his arm, a pang knifing into his heart as the blond flinched and curled up tighter. "Hey, idiot it's just me."

A blue eye peaked out from beneath an arm suspiciously. "B-bastard?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, Na-" a tanned hand shot up and covered the brunette's mouth before he could finish saying Naruto's name and the blond reached out to grab his flashlight so the light fell on Sasuke's face, showing a black brow lifted in question and the familiar velvet black eyes. Naruto relaxed a bit. "I want to go, _now_."

The Uchiha frowned. "What happened?"

"Later. For now let's leave. Immediately, with haste." Naruto got shakily to his feet with his boyfriend's help.

Sasuke frowned. Something had scared the hell out of his lover and Naruto, while skittish, didn't scream over nothing. He might yelp but he didn't scream and he damn sure didn't curl up into a ball over nothing. As much as Sasuke wanted to investigate school four, he cared more about Naruto than he did ghost hunting. "Okay but we need to gather up the equipment first N-"

The blond covered Sasuke's mouth again. He didn't know why but he did not want Sasuke to use his name while they were in this place. He got another raised brow for his trouble and shook his head. "Don't just...don't okay?"

The Uchiha nodded. "Alright idiot. Anyway we need to get the equipment before we g-"

" _No._ We're leaving, right now. If the crap gets stolen I'll replace it but we're leaving now if I have to drag you out." Naruto's tone was diamond hard and immovable.

Sasuke's eyes went wide. Naruto never used that tone except in the most dire of situations. What the fuck had happened to his idiot down here? "Okay. We'll go now."

Naruto made sure Sasuke was the first out of the room but kept a tight hold on his lover's hand as they went out through the creepy eyed entry and headed for the doors. They both pulled up short when they got to the lobby and saw someone standing in front of the door with flame red hair, paper white skin, and burning red eyes. Naruto's hand clenched on Sasuke's and he started looking for an exit. His eyes landed on a broken window just as the _thing_ spoke.

**"Leaving so soon? I'd hate for you to go before we've gotten properly acquainted. I haven't had any playmates in such a long time."**

Sasuke took a cautious step back at the malevolence that almost poured off of the creature as it smiled nastily and began moving towards them. He'd encountered benign ghosts, poltergeists, and other supernatural phenomena over the course of his career but never had he come across something that felt as _evil_ as this thing.

Naruto looked at the creature. "And you're not getting any now." He shined his light in the thing's eyes, momentarily blinding it and pulled Sasuke towards the window. They climbed out just as an unearthly snarl came from the creature and they hit the ground running, climbed over the fence that surrounded the property, and ran for the car. Naruto practically dove into the vehicle as Sasuke shoved the key in and peeled out of the parking lot leaving tire tracks behind. Nothing was said as they sped towards the hotel, parked in the lot, and went up to their room. The first thing Naruto did when the door was closed was shove Sasuke up against it and take his mouth in a rough, adrenaline fueled kiss that could scorch leather.

Sasuke's arms came around his lover as the kiss was broken and Naruto buried his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck. Then the trembling started. The brunette held his boyfriend tighter and maneuvered them toward the bed, sitting on it so Naruto could straddle his lap and nestle closer. He pet Naruto's hair and pressed a kiss to the blond's temple. "I'm sorry Naruto. I should have listened to you."

The blond shook his head. "It's not your fault. I always freak out so you couldn't know that this was different, even I didn't know why that place made me even more scared than I've ever been." He pulled back and looked at his lover. "Sasuke promise me that you won't go back there, not even during the day, not even for the equipment. What's there...it's bad and I don't want it to take you from me."

The Uchiha pressed his brow to Naruto's. "I promise and baby, the next time you tell me something's wrong I'll listen."

Naruto tilted his chin up and caught Sasuke's lips with his. This kiss was slower, calmer, fueled by love and not adrenaline or desperation. He took the kiss deeper as his hands slid down Sasuke's arms, over the brunette's chest and slipped under the shirt, peeling it up and off the pale body. He plied his mouth on the creamy skin of his lover's neck as his hands stroked over the smooth chest, pinching and rubbing at the nipples. He smiled against Sasuke's skin at the pleasured murmur his lover made and the hand working his own shirt off. He leaned back to let Sasuke strip the cotton off his torso then surged forward, knocking the brunette back onto the bed.

Sasuke met the heated blue eyes of his lover and arched under Naruto's hands as they resumed their exploration of his body. He groaned as a hot, wet mouth sealed over one of his nipples as those hands worked on his belt buckle and the fly of his trousers. He felt his cock harden as his jeans and boxers were worked off and one wide hand curled around the shaft. Heat shuddered through him as Naruto's hand stroked his cock, a calloused thumb brushing over the head.

He let his head fall back with a soft curse as Naruto's mouth kissed, nipped, and licked it's way down his body until his lover's hot breath ghosted over the tip of his prick. A groan rumbled from his chest as he felt his lover's tongue swipe over his cockhead before Naruto's mouth took him in. The fingers of one hand sank into the soft blond locks as his cock was swallowed, inch by inch into that hot cavern. Another curse escaped him as his lover deep-throated him just as he felt a slick finger prodding at his ass. With lust and heat and the remnant of adrenaline surging through him, Sasuke happily lifted and spread his legs, bracing his feet on the mattress and giving Naruto better access.

He moaned as Naruto pulled his mouth half off his cock then took it back in, head bobbing as the blond's talented fingers stretched and prepared him. The fire in his blood built higher and he reached down to grab at Naruto's shoulders just as the other man's fingers nudged his prostate, white hot pleasure arching through him at the touch. "Enough, in me Naruto. I want you in me."

Naruto pulled his mouth the rest of the way off Sasuke's cock with a wet pop and crawled up the brunette's body to rest between his lover's legs. He gripped Sasuke's hips and pushed forward smoothly.

"God! Fuck!" It stung a just a bit and that soon faded as Naruto began to move in him, strong thrusts that gradually picked up speed and force. He wrapped his legs around the blond's hips and arched up into the rhythm, moaning as each movement pushed him closer to the edge of orgasm. He could feel his muscles tense and tighten as the heat was stoked higher. "More oh fuck Naruto give me more!"

He moaned into Naruto's mouth as the blond claimed his lips with a hungry growl and thrust harder. A tilt of his hips had each thrust pushing against his prostate and he yelped, breaking the kiss and arching his back as the fire built to a fever pitch. "Oh God so close so fucking close. Make me come please baby, please make me come."

He could hear Naruto panting, see the blue eyes almost glowing in the low light of the room, the tanned shoulders shifting and flexing as his lover thrust harder. A hand wrapped around his cock and stroked in time with the thrusting.

"Come for me then Sasuke," Naruto's voice was rough and husky, "come so I can lick you off my hand."

"Oh God, oh God, oh God. Naruto!" Sasuke felt the tension coil and snap as the sensation overwhelmed him and he came, spurting over Naruto's hand and their stomachs in short bursts. Fire flashed behind his eyes and blood rushed in his ears as the waves of pleasure washed over and through him.

Naruto thrust a few more times before following the brunette over the peak with a shout, spilling his seed deep within the willing body as his own shuddered in the throes of orgasm. He panted and slumped down over Sasuke, rolling so they were on their sides. He nuzzled the pale man's jaw affectionately. "Love you Sasuke."

The brunette ran his hands up and down the broad back, his heartbeat slowly returning to normal. "I love you too Naruto baby."

They stayed like that, curled together for several minutes before Naruto wriggled and pulled his flaccid cock out of his lover's ass. "Be right back, washcloth."

Sasuke groaned and rolled over onto his stomach as Naruto got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Neither of them liked to wake up sticky in the morning and after tonight it would be even less welcome. "Just hurry up moron. I want to get to sleep."

A warm chuckle rumbled in the blond's chest as he cleaned himself off in the bathroom and wet a clean cloth to take into the main room and clean Sasuke up. A glance up into the mirror over the sink had his blood running cold and the bottom dropping out of his stomach. There, in the mirror, was his face except it was paper white with burning red eyes. The perverted reflection lifted a bloody hand, writing **You're mine** on the mirror and an evil smirk twisted the false Naruto's mouth exposing sharp, pointed teeth before a long tongue licked the glass of the mirror and that was the last thing Naruto saw before he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for typos and various other errors. I have not actually proof read this since I first wrote it four years ago. I am a wuss and horror is not my thing and I scared myself with this fic so badly that I flat out REFUSE to read it over again.
> 
> About School 4: There's a lot of legends around it. One's of a janitor who dragged kids to the basement and killed them, burying their bodies in the sand. One is of the school's principal and a teacher who were supposedly having an extramarital affair, and, unable to escape their marriages, committed a dual-suicide in the principal's office. Another says there was a boiler explosion, killing several children.
> 
> All of these have been debunked by looking into records. There is no record of any murders at all in the school, no real janitor was ever even investigated or accused. The principal and teacher may have been boinking each other but they did not commit suicide and both lived to a ripe old age with many kids and grandkids. There was a boiler explosion but no children were killed as a result though several were badly injured.
> 
> After being closed down School 4 played host to many undesirables. Vagrants, gangs, and a few idiots who went down to play with magic and try to raise malevolent spirits. If any vagrants were killed or gang members were killed then no one noticed the vagrants and the gang members were probably put down as 'Missing' by their families and were never heard from again.
> 
> There have been numerous rapes on the property which, if we consider the theory that intense emotions leave a sort of 'echo', might have created some residual energy that could manifest in screams or sounds of violence.
> 
> The 'ghost' part of this story however is based on the idiots performing rituals to bring over malevolent or inhuman spirits. The idea is that one of them succeeded and this fucker has been waiting in the basement ever since for someone to come that it can latch on to and torment for the rest of their lives.


End file.
